lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Survivors (magazine)
"Survivors" is the sixth issue of the first volume of Lost: The Official Magazine. Contents Introduction "Welcome to the Fold" This is where we begin our Lost Yearbook journey. Head to these shores on page seven for a teaser of the exclusive interviews, photograhpy, and Others that await you. Frequencies from afar Old Transmissions In true Lost style, it's time to flashback to May 2005. Prepare to relive Lost's last 12 incredible months. New Transmissions Once you're caught up to speed with Old Transmissions broadcast, feast your eyes on this exclusive season three news direct from the writers office. By The Fire "Everything is going to change" The actors behind Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, Sun, Rose and Bernard exclusively discuss season two and where they think Lost is heading in its third year... "The Dead Zone" Some characters haven't managed to survive the perilous island. We unite their off-screen alter egos, including Michelle Rodriguez and Ian Somerhalder. "Dearly Departed" Malcolm David Kelley, known on Lost as the mysterious Walt, looks back on the first two seasons. "See You On The Other Side" Elusive entities they may be, but we've managed to capture the actors who play the Others and sit them down by the fire to confess all. The Others Damon Lindelof With a knowing grin, Lost's Co-Creator/Executive Producer Damon Lindelof gets ready to reflect on season two's revelations and hints at the chaos to come... Damon Lindelof's Quarantine & Analysis Sixteen of your finest questions get presented to Damon Lindelof, and he answers every single one of the in true Lost style. Dark Territory "Chaos Theory" Ominous black smoke... whispers in the wind... a strange green bird... these are just some of the bizzare occurences we have witnessed so far. Under The Hatch "The Swan Revealed" Think you've seen every inch of The Swan? Thnik again. We are about to take you deeper into the hatch than you have ever been before... "Unconventional" A key fan event back in March this year saw Evangeline Lilly, Naveen Andrews, and Ian Somerhalder take to the stage. Our cameras were there... "The Medical Station Revealed" This hatch housed Claire during her abduction, and here we present to you exclusive behind-the-scenes pictures of the medical station... "The Birth of Maternity Leave" Ever wanted to know how an episode of Lost is created? Here, two writers take you on a personal and detailed journet through the making of ... "Caught On Camera" In this behind-the-scenes special, experience some of season two's most treasuered visual memories of the Lost way of life... Frequent Flyers Voices From The Fuselage "Season Two Fan Reactions" The fans... the theories... the views... the debates... they are all here, including your reaction to that chilling finale cliffhanger. "Ned on the Net" Lost Magazine Assistant Editor Ned Hartley, welll known to all you regular posees of TheFuselage.com, delves inside the online world of Lost Dear Diary Josh Holloway and Naveen Andrews The Lost boys repsonsible for the alpha male characters of Sawyer and Sayid talk about off-camera aspects of the show that they hold dear... L. Scott Caldwell The actress who plays the kind-hearted Rose explains why the filming and timing of Lost has very significant, personal memories for her... Sam Anderson Bernard has had to do a lot of trekking through the undergrowth so far, and actor Sam Anderson singles out one particular time that left him speechless... Jorge Garcia Remember the games of poker between Jack and Sawyer? Actor Jorge Garcia (Hurley) explains why his co-star Daniel Dae Kim is master his poker face... Yunjin Kim Hawaii is blessed with beautiful natural phenomena, like stunning rainbows, explains Yunjin Kim (pretty appropriate for the actress who plays Sun)... Black Box Flight Recorder "I'm Sorry..." Michael's desperation to get his son back led to not one, but two disasters, as Ana-Lucia and Libby paid the ultimate price for being in the wrong place at the wrong time... "You See Him, Don't You?" Sayid realised Shannon was not losing her mind when he too witnessed the vision of Walt in the rain. What followed changed the group dynamic forever... "A Penny For Your Thoughts" We couldn't end the Yearbook in any other way... along with exclusive script extracts, here's how season two left the airwaves back in May... Exodus The wait for the new season is almost over, and in the next issue, we've got some revelations about its direcion that will staple your jaw to the floor... Salvaged "Ready... Set... Go!" The secrets of transforming Hawaii into such locations as Iraq and New York are revealed by Set Decorator Rick Romer... "Lost In Music" The songs selected by Team Lost are awash with hidden meanings and thematic references. Here are some of our favorite songs used so far and song references...